


Metal to Metal - part 1

by Sofie3387



Series: Metal to Metal [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofie3387/pseuds/Sofie3387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the chaos just before the promised day, the tension between Edward and Winry builds up even higher. EdWin! (and all semi-canon couples somewhere in the perimeter of the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title page

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> You might've already read/seen my work on other sites, like DeviantArt (sofie3387.deviantart.com) or SmackJeeves (http://metaltometal.smackjeeves.com/). I'm reposting what was on SJ on this site, because there are rumours all mature tinted work could be taken down there. I'm also writing quite some pages of fanfic between drawing, which I want to publish somewhere central. As a logical result, I ended up here. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't know me or my work, I hope you will soon. Metal to metal is a collection of doujinshi/fancomics and fanfics, written in chronological order and forming a somewhat consistent story with its sub-themes. The drawn parts are mostly romantically (and sometimes explicit) while the written parts will be more for the general/teen audience and will have a bit more story to it. Oh, and it's Edward and Winry all the way!
> 
> Part one - which you're going to read right now - is rated T, but rating will go up in part 2. If you want to follow this story but keep away from explicit scenes, just check out my dA account where I publish everything without the lemons! The story even makes sense that way :-)  
> This story was started more than 2 years ago, so you'll see my art and English improve over the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to HaganeNeko who keeps me informed, beta-ed my humble work whenever I asked her to, and pointed me here :-)


	2. Page 1 to 3

 

  
 


	3. page 4 to 6

 


	4. page 7 to 9

 

 

 


	5. page 10 to 12

 

 

 

 


	6. page 13 to 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s: my timeline slightly differs from the official one. You'll have an overview of that in the next part!

 

 


	7. page 16 to 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at these pages, this is really mushy and a bit too OOC, even for my taste. Blame it on my hormones and the fact that this was my first try. You do need this more or less as base for the rest, but I can also assure that the story will get better. It's kind of sad when one can assure that of her own work, but I'm not going to redraw everything, because I need another two years for that -_-'
> 
> Anyway, at least there's more hugging and kissing ^_^

 


	8. End




End file.
